The Roswell Experience
thumb|400px The Roswell Experience est un ARG censé introduire le Roswell UFO Festival et promouvoir la ville de Roswell. Informations générales Agence : 'Airhart Media '''Client : 'Roswell UFO Festival '''Budget : $2000 'Lancement : '''9 juin 2012 '''Durée : '''14 jours (jusqu’au 22 juin, le 21 étant le solstice d’été) '''Type de dispositif : '''location-based ARG : jeu de piste in situ, éphémère '''Supports : '''application smartphone, événements in situ, réseaux sociaux '''Cible théorique : '''roswellites, touristes, ufophiles ; anglophones '''Type de patrimoine valorisé : '''La ville de Roswell (Nouveau-Mexique) et son histoire '''Url : '(plus de site officiel à l’adresse http://vrillonlives.com/) http://www.conducttr.com/success-stories/the-roswell-experience/ thumb|center|670 px Synopsis Le mystérieux Vrillon emploie les réseaux sociaux pour avertir les habitant.e.s de Roswell d’une menace imminente : les extraterrestres sont de retour dans la région pour récupérer une amulette qui leur donnera un pouvoir absolu. Les participant.e.s doivent la trouver avant eux, mais aussi découvrir le lieu d’atterrissage des extraterrestres avant le solstice d’été (le 21 juin) - et qui sait, rencontrer enfin de véritables extraterrestres... à moins que les participant.e.s ne soient déjà les descendant.e.s des Pléïdiens et des Reptoïdes, les deux forces en présence. Fonctionnement Le but du dispositif est de “raconter l’histoire réelle de la ville par le biais du cadre fictionnel de l’histoire de Vrillon” (source). Il se compose d’activités et d’événements in situ (des crop circles dans les champs, des apparitions d’OVNIs, des interruptions à la radio locale, ...) mais aussi via les réseaux sociaux, une application dédiée et d’autres supports numériques coordonnés par le service en ligne Conducttr. Le “puzzle contient 32 pièces différentes” ainsi que l’annonce la vidéo de promotion de Transmedia Storyteller (à l’origine de la création de Conducttr) : l’accroche consiste en la découverte de crop-circles dans les champs entourant la ville. Gigantesque jeu de piste, The Roswell Experience a consisté en la dispersion de nombreux indices sur des supports numériques ou analogiques (une fausse gazette, des panneaux d’affichage, les réseaux sociaux, ...) ; les scores des meilleur.e.s participant.e.s sont décomptés via un système de points (check-in dans des endroits spécifiques, indices trouvés, ...) et des “succès” (achievements) peuvent être débloqués, évoquant une pratique aujourd’hui commune dans le jeu vidéo mainstream. La présence d’un “M” dans les lignes de la main permettait de diviser les participant.e.s en deux camps de façon aléatoire : il suffisait d’en aviser Vrillon pour se voir attribuer des origines pléïdiennes et reptoïdes. La promotion du dispositif insiste sur le côté ludique et facile d’accès de l’expérience : tout Roswell était dans le coup à les en croire, et l’application comme des supports analogiques permettaient de suivre la progression des participant.e.s ou de demander de l’aide si les énigmes, messages cachés et anagrammes s’avéraient trop compliqués à résoudre. Une autre facilité d’accès : si le dispositif utilisait initialement Twitter comme seul moyen de communiquer avec Vrillon, il est très vite passé aux SMS pour mieux répondre aux besoins des participant.e.s, qui n’employaient pas forcément le réseau social. Coulisses L’ARG a été créé en un mois par James Airhart, habitant de Roswell et professeur en Digital Media à l’université de New Mexico. “''Because the ARG was largely self-funded, aside from a small amount of advertising that Airhart managed to sell, he created most of the game’s assets himself. ... Along with the faux newspaper and posters, he also produced a book, The Roswell Amulet, which he “ghost wrote” for the powerful alien, Vrillon, so the fictional character could tell his story. ... In addition, a friend helped out by producing Native American themed artwork for the clues''.” (Miller, p. 355) Si l’on en croit le résumé qu’en donne Carolyn Handler Miller dans son Digital Storytelling (3e édition), Airhart a travaillé avec une petite équipe et un budget de $2000. Le dispositif est présenté par Airhart comme un projet pilote pour le UFO festival de l’année suivante, quand bien même le manque d’informations rend l’utilité du dispositif un peu floue pour le festival lui-même : l’édition 2013 ne semble pas avoir exploité le transmedia storytelling... Miller note que l’entreprise a quelque peu dépassé Airhart, qui devait s’occuper presque seul de l’ARG. A l’époque de la conception de The Roswell Experience, Conducttr était encore un service sur demande, et le dispositif figure aujourd’hui dans la liste de ses premiers succès. Le SaaS (Software as a Service) propose en effet des solutions clé en main pour mener des ARGs ou coordonner d’autres types d’expériences transmédiatiques, au fil d’un scénario original. Le dispositif a finalement comptabilisé un engagement de “30% de sa cible démographique parmi les visiteurs quotidiens”, avec une moyenne de 3.9 interactions par participant.e.s (source) ; les divers rapports sur le dispositifs échouent toutefois à cerner les limites de cette cible démographique avec précision... Miller note enfin (p. 355) qu’il manquait au dispositif des “cheese holes” intéressants dans lesquels les participant.e.s auraient pu vraiment pu s’investir et créer eux-mêmes du contenu. Le dispositif et son rapport au patrimoine Carolyn Miller explique notamment (p. 351 et suivantes) que Airhart voulait donner une dimension éducative à l’ARG, en ouvrant le dispositif à l’histoire de Roswell, au-delà de la légende urbaine qu’est le “crash” de 1947 - notamment, à l’héritage de la population amérindienne, ou bien encore au passage de Billy The Kid dans la région. Il s’agissait aussi de faire fonctionner le business local en invitant les participant.e.s à visiter diverses attractions et magasins, dont les propriétaires étaient tenu.e.s au courant de l’avancée du jeu pour mieux les guider. 02e.JPG 03e.JPG 04e.JPG 08.JPG Catégorie:2012 Catégorie:USA Catégorie:ARG Catégorie:Réseaux sociaux Catégorie:Application smartphone Catégorie:Evenement IRL Catégorie:Histoire générale Catégorie:Territoire Catégorie:Folklore/Légendes Catégorie:Adultes